1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for burning vented fuel from oil wells and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method having a deflection shield disposed in a linear, direct exhaust gas path between a manifold burner and an exhaust gas outlet of a combustion chamber for preventing the direct, linear escape of heat from the combustion chamber through the exhaust gas outlet.
2. Prior Art
Fuel production wells, such as crude oil wells and natural gas wells, typically extract a mixture of oil, water, and condensate from a well head. The mixture is piped to a separator system which separates the oil, water and condensate. The oil, water, and condensate are then piped to separate storage tanks. Vapors or vented fuel is created by the oil, water, and condensate as they are stored in the tanks. The vapors are not considered useful because any fuel contained in the vapors is not easily recoverable. Thus, these vapors are typically either vented to the atmosphere, or piped to a flare and burned.
One disadvantage of venting the unwanted vapors into the atmosphere is the pollution caused by such vapors. In addition, the Department of Environmental Quality (DEQ) requires that the wells comply with certain requirements. The regulations annually reduce the amount of vapor that may be emitted into the atmosphere. It is generally considered that any wells producing over 3 barrels of condensate must dispose of the unwanted vapors without venting them to the atmosphere in order to comply with DEQ requirements.
As indicated above, another method of disposing of the unwanted fuels is to burn them off with an open flame. Such systems usually have an open pipe with a circular burner. A refractory substance is disposed in the pipe to retain heat. One disadvantage of flaring-off the vented fuels is that the flare is not efficient, and may actually produce more harmful pollution than simply venting the vapors to the atmosphere. Such flares may be only 60 to 65% efficient. Such inefficient burning may create harmful anti-oxidants.
Another method for dealing with the vented fuel utilizes a recovery system to recover usable fuel from the vapor. Such recovery systems take the vapors from the separators and tanks and compress them for reuse. One disadvantage with the recovery systems is that they are relatively expensive.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a device and method capable of efficiently and properly disposing of unwanted vapors or vented fuels. It also would be advantageous to develop such a device and method which are inexpensive to manufacture and operate.